


一篇无聊的ABO

by heizenberg



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizenberg/pseuds/heizenberg
Summary: A面XB镜
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 6





	1. 让人操心的实习生

全圆佑，二十七岁，五年前入的电视台。大学播音主持专业，国家奖学金毕业，声音条件优越，长相盘靓条顺。那年天气预报主持招聘面试中脱颖而出，被新闻部逻辑之夜节目组录用。不可靠消息称两个节目的策划为了抢他差点在台长办公室打起来，也有传说逻辑之夜的主播一哥身体不太好，排老二的那位因为不满长期b角有跳槽打算，这次抢人是为节目培养接班人。这些小道消息不是没进过全圆佑的耳朵，他也不是没有兴奋堂皇憧憬过，可是这么些年过去，他依然只是个外景记者，台里的人挺诧异，只有看过他档案的人知道原因：  
全圆佑是个Beta。  
想在这行混的好，要么得是个Alpha，用攻击性的行事风格征服职场，要么得是个Omega，享受法律规定的多项性别优待。可如果你是个Beta，那么对不起，世界大概忘了你，连潜规则也不记得捎你一个。  
逻辑之夜外景组一般结合当日主题选择拍摄地点，比如今天论题是美味重要还是卫生重要，导播选择的是靠海的一个鱼市场，风一吹，咸腥里都透着股湿冷劲儿。全圆佑脸色阴白地看鱼贩子们把数钱的拇指蹭过舌头，看那些大都僵死的鱼过完秤晾在苍蝇翻飞的木板上，看鱼贩子就着泥水四溅的案台，用尖刀划开鱼腹，在那油光红润的鱼子眼泪一样泄出来时，终于没忍住，自己也吐了个翻江倒海。  
场控洪知秀赶紧把人扶到一边，又打发实习生金珉奎去买杯热拿铁过来。金珉奎端着杯子在海边码头找到全圆佑，他正扣着那件墨色呢子大衣戳在斑斓俗艳的霞光里瑟瑟发抖，像个煞风景的感叹号。  
还是个挺像问号的感叹号。金珉奎想，走过去把咖啡递给他，“你早餐就吃那么点？”  
金珉奎是这批实习生的佼佼者，身材优越气质好，能力全面会来事，任何岗位出了问题他都能迅速补位，性别也是最适合这行的Alpha。他自第一天就迅速与同事打成一片，上至导播下至清洁都对他交口称赞。珉奎简直太完美了，大家都说。只有全圆佑知道他无伤大雅的一点小瑕疵：这小子对着他的时候经常忘了喊哥，也不用敬语。  
全圆佑不计较，或者说，作为一个Beta，他早就对这些漠视习以为常。“其实是晚餐。”他说，轻轻啜了口温热的拿铁。今天拍摄太早了，他没来得及吃。  
金珉奎撇撇嘴，忍住了指责前辈的冲动：“咖啡还热吗？”  
“还行。”  
“刚刚来的时候遇上朴胖，被他缠着聊了几句，我都担心咖啡要凉了。”  
“哦。”全圆佑说，脸上淡淡的。

  
朴胖就是朴pd，要说起这人也很奇特，一个Omega能打败众多Alpha同期做到逻辑之夜这种台柱子节目的制作人，能力必然是有的，听说早年也是清秀美型小生一名，只是经历了岁月后沉淀的不止经验，还有脂肪。朴pd也很看得开，多年媳妇熬成婆，有大权在手，就不愁无后生可慰。全圆佑当初就是他从天气预报组抢来的，只是没想到居然是个Beta，食之无味弃之可惜，戳在跟前还不时提醒自己犯下的错误，索性把人发配到外景组，反正漂亮脸蛋能刺激收视。  
可金珉奎不一样，从里到外连性别都是朴pd的取向。台里人都在传朴pd软硬兼施暗示来暗示去，都没能把这个关键时候总犯傻的精英实习暗示到床上去。最近传有大集团要收购电视台，届时不免有一番人事动荡。大家都在下注赌色迷心窍的朴胖会不会出个狠招，赶在最后关头把他心仪的小狼狗一波带走。  
咖啡的热气袭袭袅袅拢着全圆佑的脸，在他眼镜上呼了层不深不浅的雾，什么也看不清。他就在这朦胧的视界里听见金珉奎问，“晚上组里的聚餐哥去吗？”  
“嗯，去。”  
“那我也去。”  
“诶？”  
金珉奎伸手把他的眼镜取下来，冲他笑弯了一双桃花眼，“对不起哥，你戴着这个真是太搞笑了。”  
金珉奎掏出兜里的眼镜布一边擦拭镜片，一边漫不经心地说朴pd强调了好几次让他参加今晚正职人员的聚餐。他把擦干净的眼镜戴回全圆佑脸上，“我第一次去，麻烦哥多照顾我一下。”  
  
晚餐选的是一家高级日本料理，五颜六色的刺身花一样铺陈在女将呈上的墨底青纹盘中，中间一小撮晶莹的鱼子掩在丰腴花瓣里悄悄窥视着全圆佑，金红色的目光让他全然没了胃口。  
“珉奎哪去了？”给朴pd倒酒的人在问，“没来吗？”  
“来了来了。”金珉奎挟着一股风在全圆佑身边落座，边摘围巾边陪笑，“刚才出去买零食了。”  
“这孩子，”倒酒的前辈显然哭笑不得，“都吃饭了还买什么零食？”  
“来的时候看见路边有卖烤栗子，就馋了。”金珉奎借着桌子的遮挡，悄悄把手里攥着的小纸袋往身边人手里塞。  
嗯？全圆佑扭头看他，“这是什么？”“烤栗子，吃了两个就不想吃了。”金珉奎忙着夹菜，鼻尖上冒出细密莹亮的汗珠，“哥帮我吃了吧。”  
不想吃干嘛还费劲去买？全圆佑刚想开口，袖子被轻轻扯了一下，只见金珉奎眼睛盯着碗，声音很轻地说，“反正今晚也没什么哥能吃的吧。”  
炒栗子裹在牛皮纸袋里，散发着暖人的甜香。全圆佑久违地觉察到自己饿了。  
  
大家天上一句，地上一句地聊着收视率榜单、热播的电视剧和竞争对手的新节目，都心照不宣地避开台里的收购。酒过三巡后循例是要劝一波的，喝酒本就跟吃无关，所以连伏特加这种风马牛不相及的酒也被摆上桌来。  
全圆佑手里剥着栗子，眼睛却在看金珉奎被人缠着让他干了手里这杯。“不行，哥，我不能再喝了。”金珉奎摁着对方的手，“再喝明早上不了班了。”“上不了班？”劝酒那人显然已经上头了，说话嗓子开得很大，“有朴pd在，你怕啥？”  
这话里的玄机让大家都哄笑起来，朴pd文绉绉地笑了笑，目光很亮地把金珉奎拢在里面，后者脸上也是笑，只是笑得比鱼胆还苦。  
手里的杯子突然被人接了过去，全圆佑不知何时站起来，端着那杯几乎全满的伏特加说，“我替他吧。”  
桌上静了一瞬，在这短暂的静谧里，大家不约而同去窥朴pd的脸，清楚地看到那嘴角的法令纹掉下去。有人便讥讽地发话，说全大记者海量啊还能替酒了。全圆佑只不亢不卑地笑笑，端起杯子正要干，手就被握住了。  
金珉奎握着他的手把杯子往自己这边就，闭着眼睛把那杯伏特加一口气闷了。他闷得太急，还呛了一下。全圆佑怔怔看着酒从他嘴角淌成珠子，沿着喉结把领口胸前都打湿，然后金珉奎睁开眼睛，眼角通红地冲大家笑了笑，像个狼狈的交代。  
“你别逞能。”他拽着全圆佑坐下，结果一个重心不稳栽进对方怀里。到底是谁逞能啊？全圆佑莫名其妙地想，心却被他撞得乱了一秒。

散席的时候，金珉奎已经走不动道了，他双手圈着全圆佑的肩膀，把醉醺醺的热气埋进他高领毛衣的纤维里。“我送珉奎回去吧。”朴pd身边的导播说，已经伸手过来掰金珉奎的手腕。  
可金珉奎明明醉成一副很乖的模样，手指却较上劲，让人半天掰不开。导播不耐烦了，横了全圆佑一眼让他鞠下身把人让出来。全圆佑垂着眼睛，感觉肩膀上的手微妙地抽动了一下。  
他突然想起今天早晨金珉奎的笑，麻烦哥多照顾我一下。  
“我送珉奎回去吧。”他听见自己的声音说。“你送？”导播用鼻子笑出来，“他家在哪你知道吗？”  
朴pd合手站在一边没说话，那两束很亮的目光照过来，锁在全圆佑脸上不动了。那目光让他想起刑侦片里审讯室的灯光。他在让他醒觉，这是最后的机会，赶紧把醉倒的金珉奎让出来。  
“之前去过一次。”全圆佑谎说得自如，表情也从容坦荡。他抬眼直视导播，头一次让人从那双狭长的眼睛里读出了些别的东西，包藏在这个男人清俊和文雅深处的一点倔犟，像裹在丝绸里的钢铁。  
  
反正只是个Beta。  
上车的时候全圆佑依稀听到有人忿忿嘀咕了一句。他借着扶金珉奎的姿势从车窗看出去，朴pd正背对着他们在跟人说话。他那圆润的双肩无力地垮塌下去，像一瞬间老了十岁。  
全圆佑把金珉奎扛回了家。  
金珉奎人高马大，醉了分量也不小，挂在他肩膀上死沉死沉，连推门都力不从心。正当全圆佑吃力地用胳膊肘顶开门，醉倒在他肩膀上的家伙突然从他肩后伸手一推，贴着他的后背顺势一掩，然后背靠着门歪着脑袋看他，一副轻佻随便的模样，眼神里却是一丝醉意也没有的。  
“醒了？”全圆佑一点儿也不意外。他顺手把钥匙搁在玄关柜子上，开始脱鞋，“那就请回吧，不送了。”  
金珉奎眼睛里渐渐有了笑意，“我都进门了，也不请我坐坐？”  
“演那么久不累？”全圆佑睖他一眼，“早点回去歇了吧。”  
“对。”金珉奎凑过来，左手蹭着他大衣袖口往他腰部滑过去，撒娇似地说，“我太累了，走不动。”  
他这一招既突然又无耻，惊得全圆佑眉毛和身体都微妙地抖了一下，脚后跟一歪落在冰凉的地板上。“别装，没用。”他冷淡地扯回袖子，下一秒却被揽了个严严实实。  
“既然知道我是装的，”他听见金珉奎挨着自己的耳尖轻声问，“为什么还帮我？”  
全圆佑两只手抵着对方结实的胸膛，却抵不住缭绕着侵犯过来的金珉奎的味道，那味道烟一样撩动着鼻尖，让他想起落满木屑的古旧皮革，和馥郁干燥的晚秋。他想挪开些，却下不了狠心。“你喝醉了。”他说，是解释也是陈述。  
“胡说，”他听见头顶那人一声轻哼，含笑的目光紧紧逼下来，“你最清楚我醉没醉。”  
“想听实话？”全圆佑头一仰，又深又亮的眸子对上金珉奎的眼睛。他可以说是因为你今早嘱托我看着你，可以说是为了那包炒栗子礼尚往来，甚至可以说单纯只是看朴pd吃瘪很开心，理由要多少有多少。  
借着门外漫进来的昏暗灯光，他看见金珉奎沉默地盯着自己，嘴唇不自觉地撅起来。他见过这副表情，大多是在金珉奎工作上出了小过错的场合。这副表情里潜意识泄露的天真让所有人都心软并骄纵他的无伤大雅，包括全圆佑。  
“我发现你有时很不可爱，”全圆佑看着那柔软的唇凑近了，在他眼前轻轻一碰一离，沉哑的嗓音又低了一个调，“比如现在。”  
下一秒便落在他唇上。

金珉奎右手搂着他的腰一扣，左手顺路落进毛衣里，贴着腰际徘徊了两个回合，便往裤腰里埋，一点一点往下腹蹭去。“你……”全圆佑在金珉奎的吻里想质问，却黏黏糊糊发不出完整的声音，只能在失神前一秒攥住对方继续往下探的手，“别。”  
可金珉奎的身体也跟过来了，搂着他放倒在沙发上。“别什么？”他俯身下去，拉开拉链，握住里面早以昂扬的性器，“你告诉我。”  
因为是Beta，全圆佑信息素的味道平时趋近于零，可今晚金珉奎确实感受到了那股淡淡的苦涩香气，一开始是湿润冰凉的，渐渐变得干燥温暖起来，丝丝缕缕散开，像寒意里迎接春光的花园。他吻下去，顺势含住这朵含苞待放的玫瑰。  
全圆佑喉结耸动，泄出一声带泣音的呜咽，浑身抵御在此刻不堪一击。他泪眼迷朦地看着天花板，不合时宜地想起了玻璃杯的声音来。他成了金珉奎手里的玻璃杯：把杯口沾湿，轻轻摩擦杯口边缘，就会发出声音。在觉得自己要碎裂的一瞬间，他射在金珉奎嘴里。  
金珉奎凑上来吻他，伏特加的辛辣和精液的荤腥在他嘴里相互顶撞，一股脑儿涌进鼻腔里把人撞得大脑缺氧，等回过神，微凉湿润的坚挺已经贴上来。  
许久以后全圆佑回过头来看那一晚，他反复猜测金珉奎这崽子是什么时候预备的润滑液。也许是在买炒栗子的时候，他恨恨地想。那理所应当的入侵，连疼痛也变得有理有据。他一一回忆、温习那一系列动作、温度和触觉，很多细节在岁月的流逝中变得模糊不清，唯独气味，两人融合在一起的气味他记得清楚至极。醇厚的檀木包裹细微的玫瑰香气，在他的身体里发酵孵化，快感迅猛地涌进骨髓里，漫出细碎的呻吟和一波又一波眼泪。  
意识在欢愉的漩涡里浮沉明灭，却在高潮催至顶点时变得无比清晰起来。金珉奎在射精的一刹那，抬手扯过他的后颈。全圆佑不由自主蜷紧了抵在对方胸口的手指，屏息等待疼痛的降临。可那一口却迟迟没有落下，只有沉重潮热的呼吸拂过发尾：金珉奎捏着他的脖子，一口咬在了自己的手腕上。  
很好。还有什么比不需要处理后续的一夜情更理想呢？然后他想起自己是Beta，即使金珉奎咬了他，也达不到AO的标记效果。即便是更过分的成结，他们也无法像AO那样缔结绑定。  
毫无意义，他讽刺地想，可即使是这样，金珉奎也没有让刻在基因里的兽性给自己或别人造成任何不必要的麻烦。他的克制让全圆佑疑惑：是因为我是个Beta，所以他甚至没有标记的欲望？还是单纯为了安全便捷，所以选了个Beta？  
他在渐明的天光里睁着眼睛，对这次交欢的剖析像在做一场无法逃脱的梦，每次推开一扇门就发现自己还是在原来的房间。他想得胸口发闷，一转身却恰好对上金珉奎的睡颜。这个人，连睡着也是轻微撅着嘴呢。他忍不住伸出手指，想抚平那人微皱的眉心，却在要触上时刹住了车。  
金珉奎呼吸沉稳绵长，左手乖巧地贴着脸侧，那道深刻狰狞的咬痕有些触目惊心。  
全圆佑背过身去，在逐渐变得干冷的檀木气息里闭上了眼睛。


	2. 出人意料的新老板

Beta与Alpha的身体适配度到底不如Omega。金珉奎前脚刚走，一场高热后脚就跟着到了。全圆佑久违地请了病假，等烧退了回到公司却没见到金珉奎。  
“好像是家里有事，匆忙就结束了实习。”洪知秀用叉子卷着盘子里的意粉，压低声音说，“他走之前问我要你的手机号码。”  
“你给他了？”全圆佑筷子在碗边顿出清脆的一声响。  
“差一点，”洪知秀咬着叉子瞪起眼睛，“差一点就给了，他说他去你家两次，敲门都没人应，啧啧，孩子急得眼眶都红了。”  
全圆佑瞅着他，似乎在说，编，继续编。  
洪知秀忍不住笑出来，这人连恶作剧也作得绅士文雅的：“连我都没去过你家呢，你俩怎么回事？”  
全圆佑用筷子戳着面前的辣炒猪肉，没吱声。有什么好说的呢？连手机号都不知道就滚到床上去了，说出来连听的人都会觉得丢人。  
再说也没什么机会见面了。一阵莫名的失落感猛地涌上来，浸得他指尖发麻，筷子都差点没拿稳。他没滋没味地嚼着肉，把一切归咎于退烧药的副作用。

退烧药和工作让全圆佑一整周都处于一种麻木而平和的繁忙中，朴pd那一群没针对聚餐那晚的不愉快挑他毛病，大家都很忙，或装作很忙，收购已经启动，谁都在这个紧要关头忙着充分展示自身岗位的重要性，只有全圆佑还是老样子，能上班完成的绝不拖到加班来做，能两小时完成的绝不耗到凌晨两点。多比是自由的，他对洪知秀说。当然他的犹有余裕也没维持多久，新东家很快便在员工例会上现身了。  
“我叫金珉奎，之前有幸与大家一起共事，以后也请大家多多关照。”  
会议室鸦雀无声，大部分人都在拼命回忆此前有没有欺负或使唤过这位深藏不露的新老板。洪知秀打量了一圈迅速白下去的脸，扯了扯全圆佑的袖子想吐槽朴pd吃屎一样难看的脸色，才发现自己旁边这位的脸色也好不到哪里去。  
全圆佑像是刚从一场白日梦里醒来，连目光都是酥软无知觉的，忽悠摇摆着落在那人爽朗的笑靥上。恰巧金珉奎此时往他这边看过来，两人眼睛便碰在了一起，全圆佑漂浮了近两周多的魂才一下子落定，心却扑通扑通闹腾起来。他低下头，恍惚觉得金珉奎那一眼竟有点暗递秋波的意思。  
他决定去眼镜店换副眼镜。

新换的眼镜明显也不太好使，不然他不会被闪身进来的金珉奎堵在狭窄的茶水间里。“我拿个东西。”金珉奎说，却一点也没有要让他先出去的意思，反而径直逼了过来。全圆佑退无可退，只能看着对方倾身过来去够自己头顶的柜子。贴的有点太近了，他微微偏头垂眼，躲开对方就要落到脸上的呼吸，却正好看见撑在他腰侧桌面的手上那道将近愈合的伤疤。  
金珉奎不知道要找什么，脸冲着打开的柜门说话了。“换眼镜了？”“对。”“挺适合你。”“谢谢。”对话就这样一来一回，没什么实质的展开。然后全圆佑听见一声很轻微的吐气声。  
“听说你病了，我去找过你，”他听见金珉奎说，“可是你家没人。”  
他想起那次如死亡一样透彻的睡眠，本该开口解释，注意力却在那道泛着浅紫的齿痕上移不开。  
“现在好点了吗？”   
伤口还疼吗？  
“为什么躲我？”  
那时候为什么没咬我？  
“是怪我没把真实身份告诉你吗？”  
……是因为我是个Beta吗？  
金珉奎往后退了一点又停住，像是要离开又不忍心，全圆佑的一声不吱让他仿佛一直对着空气说话，气氛变得很有些尴尬。他有点恼火，想对此负起责任，却又不知如何打破僵局。他胳膊攀着柜子摇摇欲坠，好像下一秒就要落到全圆佑肩膀上。干燥的檀木气味徘徊在两人之间。  
“圆佑哥，我们要出发啦。”元气满满的声音，是外景组的李灿。全圆佑绷紧的一根神经终于松弛下来，“抱歉，借过。”他低声说，看着那只带着伤痕的手上攥起青筋，却绅士地撤下去。  
他在自己后悔前，匆匆走出了茶水间。

曾经的实习生成了新老板，这一变动导致人们的交流欲前所未有的旺盛。前辈们经常把头凑在一起，或是讨论台里人事变动的趋势，或是打听新少东家的花边新闻。整个电视台仿佛变成了文艺复兴时期的宫廷：窃窃私语，暗中联合，远离和变节，焦虑与愤怒。全圆佑没有特定的联盟，他尽力远离这些讨论，可偶尔经过时仍会看见他们脸上浮起羡慕嫉恨混杂的，神经质的笑容。  
还是全大记者有眼光，他们打着哈哈说，拍了拍他的肩膀，听说酒量也不错下次一起喝一杯？他知道他们指的是聚餐替酒那事，只能讪讪地说好的下次找个机会一起，便礼貌地欠身走向等在大门口的李灿。  
关键还是方便呐，不知谁小声咕哝了一句，激起几声勉强的咳嗽，像是刻意把什么压下去。  
“哥你没事吧？”年轻的采编说，“脸色好差。”  
他理了理围巾，把脸埋起来，“没事，走吧。”  
  
全圆佑反复提醒自己，替酒那晚的事只是新东家八卦中的一点边角料，只要他不回应不反应，总不会发酵到哪里去。可次月逻辑之夜栏目组发布的新mc遴选通告终于让他坐不住，径直敲开了金珉奎办公室的门。  
金珉奎正埋头签文件，被发胶固定的刘海落了一绺垂在额角，变成老熟深沉派头里的一处纰漏，“请坐。”  
全圆佑没有坐，他开门见山地说：“我想谈谈mc遴选的事。”  
金珉奎笔一抛，“有什么问题？”  
“我想知道为什么名单里有我的名字？我记得我没有报名。”  
“那个职位你不想要？”  
“不是不想。”全圆佑一字一句说得很乏味，目光却深深地看向金珉奎，“但我不想让那天晚上的事影响工作。”  
他看见对方嘴角顶出一个转瞬即逝的凸起，“那天晚上什么影响？”金珉奎站起身，似乎为得到一个对峙的借口，笑容也跟着上来了，那股倏然浓烈的皮革檀木味道里有种低沉的威胁，“怎么影响？”  
倒问我“什么影响”，全圆佑想，他轻蹙眉心，盯着金珉奎的眼睛，回答从咬紧的牙缝里蹭出来：“我想要这个职位，也会尽最大努力去争取，但现在不是合适的时间，也不想通过这种方式。”  
他攥了攥拳头，深吸一口气，有点拧巴地接着说，“那天晚上的事情是你情我愿，谁也没亏欠谁，当时你……考虑得很周全，我也不会跟别人说。而且……你对我也不会产生像对Omega那样的影响，以后我们就当什么都没发生就好……”  
他越说声音越轻，金珉奎已经直直地矗立在他面前，叉着腰，凌厉的目光紧紧盯着他的脸，他说：“对你来说什么都没发生？”  
全圆佑说不出话了，他从金珉奎眼中复杂又混乱的情感里读出了难以诠释的委屈和痛苦。怎么回事？对方眼底亮起的薄薄水光耀得他有些晕眩：他怎么了？  
他这才觉察到这场找上门的对峙是多么愚蠢：他是下属而对方是上司，只因为他人毫无根据、捕风捉影的议论，他就自作主张地认定mc遴选是金珉奎有意操作，而在人选之列无论是出于弥补还是封口的目的，都是对他这些年本份勤恳工作的一种辜负。可他没意识到，自己这番推测，对金珉奎何尝不也是一种辜负？  
全圆佑强迫自己看着那双湿漉漉的眼睛，“如果是我误会了，那么抱歉。”他转身要走，却被金珉奎扯住了胳膊。  
“要不就不说话，要不没说清楚就要走，为什么就不能好好说话？”  
全圆佑僵硬在金珉奎手心里，听见后者发出一声很轻的叹息，“名单是董事会调查了台里所有人的履历以后挑选出来的，不是谁单独决定的。遴选全权交由专门组成的委员会评判，没有董事会插手的余地。”这句话仿佛破了一个魔咒，让他悬了半天的心落在冷寂却稳固的地面上，却在听到下一句话时又悬了起来：  
“我对那天晚上的事特别后悔。”  
他眼睛飞快地在金珉奎脸上扫了一瞬便垂下去。跟一个Beta纠缠不清，谁不后悔？全圆佑像一个罪犯等待判决那样敛声屏气地等着，对方却迟迟不发一词，只有沉重的呼吸徘徊在空气里。  
他闭了闭眼，把手从金珉奎手里抽出来，“如果没有别的事，我先……”  
“我喜欢你。”  
握着门把的手停住了。  
“我不知道你为什么觉得那天晚上的事会影响工作。那天晚上的事，只因为我喜欢哥，不是因为别的原因。”  
“我喜欢哥，不管哥是Beta，还是Omega还是Alpha。我喜欢的人是全圆佑，他对工作很负责，对下属很温柔，喜欢猫，很怕冷，不太会照顾自己。在喜欢他之前，我没有考虑过性别的问题。“  
冰冷的把手灼着他的掌心，为什么跟我说这些？  
金珉奎的声音沙哑无力，却一字一句坚持说下去，“我告诉你，是不想你因为胡思乱想影响遴选，同时也想把主动权都给你，由你来决定，我们的关系。”  
“我希望，”金珉奎的手覆上他的手背，手指明明很暖，掌心却是湿冷的，手腕上浅紫色的伤痕赫然在目，“我希望哥能好好考虑一下再决定。”


	3. 不成样子的买卖

全圆佑看见金珉奎的时候，后者正歪在树丛后面打盹儿。入冬的天气，他四仰八叉地坐在冰冷的长椅上，下巴怼着鼓起的领带，暴露了凌乱的发顶。双手乖巧地揣进袖口里，长款羽绒服却大敞着，露出里面板正的三件套和无处安放的大长腿，一看就是刚下了班赶过来的。  
他很久没看见金珉奎了。自打上次在办公室的谈话以后，他在上班时间都遇不着他，即便偶尔在大堂遇到，也不过一个身边簇拥着一群人的背影。洪知秀说收购的后续事项非常繁杂，财务、法律还有正在谈的几个大ip项目都需要金总过目和跟进，所以有时候加班到深夜离开时，能看见金总办公室窗口透出的灯光。  
“为什么跟我说这些？”全圆佑从热腾腾的汤饭上抬头，试着让语气莫名其妙一点。  
“这事关我们工作前景啊，你不关心吗？”洪知秀筷子夹着炸鸡像看小孩一样看他，忽而嘴角一挑，“难道你听了半天只注意到某个人的名字吗？”  
全圆佑径直把他盘子里最大的炸鸡抓过来塞进嘴里，再微微一笑，“我只注意到你的炸鸡很好吃。”洪知秀嘴巴眼睛都愣成圆形，然后翻了个白眼过来：“太无语了，要当mc的家伙。”  
  
洪知秀说的没错。mc的遴选很顺利，全圆佑对自己的表现也很满意，虽然成绩还没公布，他还是外景组无足轻重的小记者，公司这样那样的传言依然很多，却完全没有影响他愉悦平静的心情，连加班都变得不那么讨厌了。  
外景组的加班多数不在公司里，加完也是就地解散。金珉奎显然没告诉任何人他要过来，如果不是摄影机的问题拖延了拍摄，给了全圆佑买杯热饮的时间，他没准就在公园这条偏僻小道上像个流浪汉一样睡到天亮。  
全圆佑在长椅前驻步，蹲下身去抬头看那人的睡颜。比起上次见面，金珉奎瘦了不少，脸颊都有些陷下去，眉毛蹙着，嘴巴微微张开，嘴角闪过细小的水光，配合略撅起的嘴唇看起来像个孩子。他想起这人之前做实习生时常被笑说长得太老成，“刚毕业？怎么看起来比圆佑还大呢？”扛摄像机的老师傅挪揄他。金珉奎挠挠头，一脸无辜地嘟囔，“我去买咖啡都不能喊店员姐姐，不然人家会生气。”大家笑成一团，全圆佑也跟着笑，笑着笑着就看见面前那双桃花眼毫无预兆地睁开了。  
时至临晨，空气尖溜溜地冷，冷得笑容都僵在脸上。那双比夜色还深的眼睛看着他，右边轻眯了一下，像个带有撒娇意味的媚眼。全圆佑咳嗽一声，扶着酸软的膝盖站起来，“怎么在这里睡？”  
“你们还没收工，我就想在这坐一会儿。”那人顺势伸了个懒腰，蹭了蹭嘴角，“结果一不小心睡过去了。我打呼了吗？”  
没有，不过流口水的模样很可爱。全圆佑翘着嘴角刚想骗他，金珉奎的手就伸过来，整理他后颈的衬衫领子，那腾腾的，在袖口里揣了很久的体温没防备地隔着衬衫传过来，把想使的坏都抚平下去。他垂下眼睛，在清澈的空气里看见自己的呼吸， “很累吗？”  
“嗯？”金珉奎手指顺着后领拂过围巾，细致地检查一遍，“还好，不累。”  
远处传来李灿的声音，让大家赶紧就位。全圆佑叹了口气，抬手把围巾解下来，围在面前这人脖子上，“我们不知道还要拍多久，你到车里等吧，等结束我给你打电话。”他这番话先入为主地认定了对方是来等他的，却等说完自己才意识过来，脸上发烧地转身要走，却被人扯住袖子。  
“你知道我的号码吗？”  
“不是有公司通讯录吗？”  
“通讯录里没有我的，我存给你。”金珉奎说，自作主张从他大衣口袋掏手机、输号码，再塞回他手里，“那我等你电话。”  
全圆佑看着联系人列表里备注为“❤️珉奎❤️”的那一排，用力抿了抿唇。  
  
做爱好像成了理所应当的事。  
其实本不应该是这样的：坐车的时候全圆佑还在想如果金珉奎问起考虑的结果自己要怎样答复，可那人一直安静地直视前方，仿佛驾驶占据了他本就剩余不多的精力。车里暖气开得暖和，羽绒服被扔在后座，那条围巾却依然绕在他脖子上，连结也还是全圆佑亲手打好的模样。全圆佑在余光里看窗外闪过的光影没入那人轮廓，思绪随着暖气和沉默一起发散蔓延。甚至在车停稳以后，他还愣了两秒才去解安全带，却解不开。于是他抬起眼睛，窘迫而期待地看向金珉奎。  
他看着那人凑过来，先是呼吸，然后是手，接着是唇，热热地相遇、相错，交缠、交融。金珉奎的手轻巧地解开安全装置的束缚，便沿着他的胯骨游走，径直滑向不安全地带。警报响过大脑的瞬间，全圆佑推开金珉奎的胸膛，喘息却还黏在对方唇上：“……上、上去。”  
他们黑暗的楼道里跌跌撞撞，把浓烈的檀木味道染得到处都是。金珉奎完全变成了黏人的小孩，搂着他的腰把他摁在墙上吻。全圆佑有些恼火地狠狠一口咬住那人下唇，却激起一声轻笑和更放肆的纠缠。门一开钥匙便掉在地板上，和胡乱甩落的鞋子一起，然后是大衣、围巾、皮带，还有隐忍的喘息。腰和臀被托着抱起来，等不及走进卧室，就一起摔倒在沙发上，客厅另一头的电视屏幕倏然亮起。  
“……”他倆同时僵硬了一瞬，不约而同转头去看。蓝幽幽的光落在全圆佑的镜片上，映射出他昨晚看了一半的美剧。他眨眨眼，想说一定是压到了遥控器，眼镜就被摘掉了，然后金珉奎的脸凑近，更近，近到焦距都乱七八糟。  
算了，他无所谓地想，伸手攀上金珉奎的肩膀。

好像有什么忘了。  
金珉奎欺身压着他吻，手指钩着内裤，沿着光洁的大腿滑落到膝窝，全圆佑才想起上次那只润滑液被他放在床头柜抽屉里。“珉……”他在那人如狼似虎的啃咬中歪出半张脸，刚蹦出一个字节，对方的手就贴上来了，指尖分明是冰凉湿润的。  
每次都是这样，吃准了他会让着他，娇纵他，表面上可怜兮兮地说什么由你决定，可其实胸有成竹，守株待兔，深知他拿他一点办法也没有。多么不公平，全圆佑有些冷漠地想，闹脾气地把身体拧过去。  
“怎么了？”金珉奎轻声问，讨好地过来衔住他的耳垂，手指却一点也不仁慈地侵入他身体里。“……”疼痛在他身体里冒出火花，他倔强地咬着牙不吱一声，手却抱紧身上那人，把委屈都埋进对方颈窝：痛就痛吧，最好把所有不争气和心软都扼杀在这痛里。  
可冰凉的手指退出去，紧贴的胸膛也离开了。“怎么了圆佑？”金珉奎俯视着他，眼神认真又关切，“不舒服吗？”  
明明理亏的是他，没大没小的也是他，还问怎么了。那小心翼翼的语气，好像他真的在乎一样。全圆佑偏过头不想对视，却正好对上金珉奎撑在他耳旁的左手。光线暗得只有一个模糊的轮廓，他却仿佛又看见了那道血肉淋漓的牙印。  
安静是一瞬间降临的，他看着他的脸，而他却看着他的手，大家都没说话。焦灼的喘息也弱下去，只有电视还在尽职地运转。  
“Why don't you kiss me？”昏暗的屏幕上，一个女孩在问。  
“I kissed you.”是另一个女孩的回答。  
“No. Why don't you kiss kiss me？”  
“你那天为什么没咬我？”  
纠结了许久的问题，就这样问出口了。全圆佑闭上眼睛，感觉金珉奎已然近在咫尺的呼吸还在越靠越近。  
“Do you want me to, like, kiss kiss you?"  
金珉奎的气息拥着他，檀木里混杂的皮革味道变得越来越饱满，越来越浓郁。唇也挨上来，贴着耳垂吮吸。  
然后他听见金珉奎的声音：“我想对哥做更过分的事。”  
他转过头，沉默地盯着那双在一片黑暗里闪出灼灼光华的眼睛。  
“I want you to wanna kiss me so bad that you don't even ask."

手握着膝盖推上去，身体折成屈辱的姿势，接纳对方更深更重的楔入。疼痛混杂着电流般的快感，在他身体里冲撞、游走，从黏膜到血管，从神经末梢到肌肤表层，在他身上织出绵密的网，只有细微的玫瑰香气从网眼中流泻出来。  
“好像……打开了呢……”金珉奎的舌头沿着他的耳廓勾边，因亢奋而口齿不清的耳语一下子让全圆佑从欢愉里警醒，“……生殖腔。”  
“等……”他刚惊慌地开口，就被对方掐着腰翻过身，硬硕的性器顺势碾着内部的腔口，深深埋到了底。“呜……”前所未有的刺激让全圆佑一下子弓起了腰，他指节发白地攥着沙发往前爬，却被抓着肋骨扣回怀里。金珉奎的信息素顺着臂弯涌过来，像泥沼一样缠住他。  
“我想……成结……想射进去……”金珉奎锁着他的手腕，急躁地把人钉在沙发上，膝盖往两侧顶开，强硬地打消收拢双腿的企图。“哥的生殖、生殖腔……好热，好紧……”他一边挺动一边喃喃自语，温热的汗沿着他的太阳穴淌进全圆佑濡湿的后颈，又顺着喉结的微凸滴落在沙发上。  
“我想射进去……让哥、让圆佑怀孕……”金珉奎喘息着自顾自地说，强行侵入的硬物也在自顾自地膨胀，快感伴随着越来越猛烈的饱胀感，快要把他从内部撕裂。  
“珉……珉奎……啊啊……”在满足和恐惧的双重作用下，他终于忍不住，哭着喊出对方的名字。  
金珉奎闷哼一声，搂着他坍塌下去。他叠着他湿漉漉地歪倒在沙发上，尖牙堪堪擦过后颈。用一场激烈的性事抽光他的力气，回报是任性地填满他的生殖腔，这买卖怎么算都亏得不像样，可全圆佑顾不上计较这些，他自己也极不像样：头发被汗液和精液浸得透湿，腥膻黏腻地贴着他的脸，连眼睫毛也裹了蜜一样湿淋淋。在意识消逝前，他还听见那崽子梦呓般的嘟囔：  
“……彻底变成我、我的人……”  
笨蛋，他想。


End file.
